


For All We Know It's Not Real

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes their imagination, their minds that looked for the smallest of clues and fitted together the strangest of events played against them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For All We Know It's Not Real

\---

Sometimes their imagination, their minds that looked for the smallest of clues and fitted together the strangest of events played against them. 

All the things they'd seen, all the things they'd hunted and investigated, everything they'd lived through, all of those things were full of horror and blood and darkness. There were things they'd never talk about, things they shared and things that sat in the shadows of their mind waiting for the moment they fell asleep before pulling themselves in to their nightmares and pulling them down, down, down with them as they played over and over in their heads heavy from lack of sleep and body aching from long patrols and longer cases. 

There was never a cure they could find, waking up screaming and crying and hurting but eventually Jason and Tim found that they could fall in to bed together and when they woke up, from a nightmare of for their alarm clock, one thing was sure. They weren't alone anymore and they didn't have to wake up to the darkness alone.

\---


End file.
